<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>N- Natsu? by Fandoms_Are_Life37</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252327">N- Natsu?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Are_Life37/pseuds/Fandoms_Are_Life37'>Fandoms_Are_Life37</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Background Relationships, Character Death, Gender-neutral Reader, Grand Magic Games, Oops, Reader-Insert, Sting and Rogue are accidentally murderers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:39:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Are_Life37/pseuds/Fandoms_Are_Life37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A horrible tragedy occurs during the Grand Magic Games</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natsu Dragneel/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>N- Natsu?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: Major character death, angst</p><p>Word count: 1,304</p><p>Estimated read time: 7 minutes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natsu entered the ring alongside Gajeel to face off against Sting and Rogue, the twin dragon slayers.</p><p>At first, I was worried sick, but the moment I saw that gleam in Natsu's eyes, I wasn't afraid anymore. In fact, I was excited to see Sabertooth's demise.</p><p>The boys cracked their knuckles and prepared for the inevitable fight ahead of them. Over the speaker lacrimas, the announcer said, "Alright! Here we go: Natsu and Gajeel vs Sting and Rogue! 5... 4... 3..."</p><p>My best friend, Levy strutted up to me, holding a bag of popcorn. "Our boyfriends are going to slaughter them. Popcorn?"</p><p>"Yeah, sure!" I laughed, popping some of the popcorn into my mouth and watching as the boys prepared to lunge.</p><p>"1!" Cried the announcer, and suddenly fire raged out across the arena.</p><p>My eyes went wide, vibrant flames reflecting, flickering in my pupils. The fire was incredible, scorching everything around it. I could feel the heat from the box where I was standing, far above the arena.</p><p>"Yep. They're done for." I agreed with Levy's earlier statement, happily munching the popcorn.</p><p>When the fire died down and the smoke cleared, Gajeel and Rouge were throwing punches at each other. They both seemed unharmed but continued to fight. Sting was fine, just brushing some ash off his shoulder. Natsu was breathing heavily, shocked that the fire didn't do a thing to Sting.</p><p>Blinding light flashed across the arena, and the audience had to avert their eyes because of how bright it was.</p><p>I squeezed mine tight as the light hit me. The magical power behind it was massive, and when I looked back to the arena, Natsu was on the other side. He had dodged the blast of light that Sting had thrown at him, but I could sense that he was worried. For the first time in a long time, I felt my tummy twist. Sting didn't stand a chance, right? Right?</p><p>To the left of Natsu and Sting's fight were Gajeel and Rouge. They were moving in a blur, but I saw Gajeel get slammed into a wall and Rouge take a good punch to the gut. Levy wasn't watching, she was staring down at her book, flipping the pages calmly.</p><p>She was calm, so why shouldn't I be? Natsu would be fine. He always was.</p><p>I used to get worried during the battle about his safety. He would be practically dead, completely defeated and I would lose all hope, convinced I would lose him. I'd cry and start to accept that he was gone, but then he would find some power deep inside him and unleash it on his opponent, who would be painfully defeated. At some point, I realized how foolish I was being. This had happened hundreds of times and I'd always be scared for no reason. After that, I would be concerned sometimes but I always told myself not to cry, not to doubt that he'd come back to me, and eventually I stopped being anxious altogether.</p><p>Today was no exception. He's Natsu, he can survive anything.</p><p>I laughed quietly at myself and mentally rolled my eyes. Stupid me.</p><p>"Levy, where'd you get that popcorn?" I asked her.</p><p>She put her finger in the middle of the page to keep track of her place and looked up. "Over there," she pointed with her other finger, "by those vendors."</p><p>I followed her gaze to a woman selling souvenirs like stuffed Sting and Rouge dolls, Grand Magic Games T-Shirts, and a lot of personalized keychains. Beside her was a man selling balloons, and beside him was another man selling popcorn and soda.</p><p>"Thanks, Levy!" I chirped, jumping up to go get some popcorn. She just nodded and turned back to her book.</p><p>I wandered over, ignoring the balloon seller (who really, REALLY wanted to sell me a balloon) to get the overpriced popcorn. The line was somewhat long, and by the time I got back to my seat, the fight had changed drastically. Natsu had the upper hand, and Sting looked exhausted. However, Gajeel was losing against Rouge. Levy had earbuds in and was ignoring the commentary. I wanted to let her be, but when Gajeel was on the ground, struggling to get up, I nudged her.</p><p>She removed an earbud. "What?"</p><p>"Levy, Gajeel..."</p><p>Her brow furrowed as she turned to see what I was talking about. Her eyes widened and she swallowed anxiously. "It's nothing. We know this happens. They always bounce back."</p><p>"You're right, sorry."</p><p>"No, no, I'm glad you got my attention," Levy assured me, smiling halfheartedly. She opened her book back up and continued to read, earbuds back in, but I saw her glance up at the fight every once in a while.</p><p>Gajeel was back on his feet and kicking ass by the time I was done with my popcorn. Natsu, however, was tied with Sting, both equal matches for the other.</p><p>I saw Sting shout something to Rouge, but over the roar of the crowd, I couldn't hear what he said. Rouge suddenly jumped away from his fight with Gajeel to be beside Sting. They clasped hands and shouted a spell. Suddenly, the arena exploded with white and black magic. I was thrown back, slamming into a wall behind the box that our guild sat in. Everyone else was in heaps beside me. My ankle was twisted underneath Lucy, and Erza's sword had embedded itself in the wall just above Happy's head. We groaned and winced as the mass of people got up. Levy was stuck underneath Cana, so I helped her out. Together, we tentatively walked towards the front of the box.</p><p>Smoke billowed out of holes in the arena and cracks spread across the ground like lightning. Sting and Rogue were panting, leaning against each other for support. Gajeel was laying on his back, coughing and struggling to sit up. I frantically looked around. Where was Natsu? Then I looked directly down. He was laying beside the wall below Fairytail's box, motionless. Blood seeped onto the floor, leaking down a slope and into a drain for rainwater.</p><p>"NATSU!" I screamed. He didn't move at all, he just kept laying there. Natsu never did that, even when he was almost defeated before a comeback. He at least breathed. I took a few steps back, then ran, putting a hand on the rail of the box and leaping into the arena. I went straight to Natsu, crouching down placing a hand on his arm.</p><p>His skin was cracked and bleeding, as well as horribly bruised. He was laying on his side with his face in the dirt, so I carefully rolled him over, sitting down so I could see him better. A gash ran along his forehead, dribbling more blood down his face.</p><p>"Natsu? Honey, please. Natsu, wake up!" I bit my lip, refusing to cry. He was fine. He was always fine.</p><p>Levy had run down the stairs and came to Gajeel's aid, helping him stand. She spotted me and immediately ran over.</p><p>"Y/N? What's- Oh my god... Oh my god's he's- he's-"</p><p>"Fine. He's fine. Right, Natsu? Come on, just... just open your eyes. It'll be okay, just open your eyes. N- Natsu? P- Please! PLEASE!"</p><p>I shook him desperately, but the sinking acceptance of what I had already known hit me and I lost it. I sobbed and sobbed, pulling him into my arms, cradling his head, holding him as close as I could. He was limp, just there with me, not doing anything. I couldn't breathe as I cried and cried, begging whatever god was up there to give him back.</p><p>But he didn't. Natsu was gone. I would never see his smile, hear his laugh, roll my eyes at what a dork he always was ever again.</p><p>He was just... gone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>